Approaching the Unapproachable
by Rlmpcc110511
Summary: Kagome has a problem. She can't stop taking in strays. Not animals, people. She befriends any person that has no one. Then one day she meets someone who has no interest in friends. Can she change his mind, or will this be the first stray she can't save. Rated for language.


Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Her school uniform fit her a little too tightly and seemed to hug her curves in all the right places. She hated it. She was a conservative young woman, and looking at the way her breasts and hips seemed to be highlighted, and how her legs looked as if they went on for miles, she knew this uniform screamed anything but.

If only they weren't so expensive. Sure, the shrine was doing well, but that didn't mean she would ask her mother for more money to buy an outfit that she could deal with. She would just have to live with it and kick any male whose eyes lingered for too long.

Not that that ever happened. At least not with her bestest of best friends hovering around her like an overprotective big brother. She couldn't help but smirk as she thought of InuYasha. Her first true friend.

She had moved to her new school about a year ago. At first, she had been bullied, and quite a few times, she had been forced to hide in the bathroom just for some peace and quiet from all of the others who looked down on her.

However, one day, in her attempt to escape, she hadn't been watching where exactly she was running to and had just dove into the nearest bathroom. She definitely hadn't expected to turn around and see the most popular boy in school relieving himself, his wide eyes glued to her.

For one long, torturous moment, they froze, the only sound between them, the sound of the male urinating into the urinal. Their eyes had connected and both showed the shock they felt, and that was what had brought Kagome out of her frozen state.

With a shriek, she had run into the nearest stall, locked the door, and stood on the toilet so he could see no part of her, not even her feet. Despite living on a shrine, she wasn't the most religious of people, but in that very instant, she had prayed to every Kami she knew that he would just leave and pretend as if she didn't exist.

Her prayers had gone unanswered.

She shrieked again when she looked up to see golden eyes peering down at her from over the stall which then caused her to stumble, her foot going straight into the toilet. All she could do was groan in exasperation as she held her head in her hands in utter horror. Of all the things…

"Oi, why are you in the guy's room?" He asked, looking curious and slightly amused.

"W-what?" Kagome asked, looking up at the boy who had just spoken to her kindly instead of in a voice filled with hate and disgust. A strand of his silver hair fell over his shoulder as he used a hand to motion around the room.

"This is the guy's room. You…are not a guy. At least, I hope not. It seriously wouldn't be cool if a girl as fucking hot as you has a dick." He rambled, his eyes looking up slightly, and he shuddered as if he had actually pictured her with an extra appendage.

"I can assure you, I am all female." She whispered, still taken aback that she hadn't yet been insulted. He hadn't left her alone yet either so that could still change.

"Can you unlock the door? You really should get that shoe off and try to dry it. There's no telling what is swimming around in that bowl." He continued with a smile.

All of a sudden, his face disappeared, and the stall shook with a thud as InuYasha groaned. Kagome, worried for the person talking to her, quickly unlocked the door and ran to his side. When she saw him, he was laying on the ground…in a puddle of urine.

It was apparent that he had been attempting to stand on the urinal to speak to her and his footing had slipped. She couldn't help it. Seeing him lying on the ground in a pool of pee, while his face held irritation and disgust, was amusing.

She laughed.

For the first time since she had gone to this school, the first time in weeks, she laughed.

At first, InuYasha had looked offended before he 'keh'ed' and chuckled with her. It was funny after all: one of them was soaked in piss; the other had a shoe full of toilet water.

It was in that moment that Kagome had realized they really weren't that different. Sure, he was the most popular guy in school, and she was lower than the puddle he was currently pushing himself from, but they were both clumsy.

It had made her wonder what else they had in common so, she had offered him her home for a few hours. They both smelled horrible, and neither wanted to finish the school day, so they had snuck out of the building, not stopping till they had reached her house.

She had offered him some of her deceased father's clothing and changed her own as she threw their uniforms into the washer. In the time it took for them to clean, they had talked, learning more about each other.

After that, they had become inseparable.

Through him, Kagome had even met Kikyou, Rin, and Shippo. Any others who dared to threaten or harm her, whether it be physically or mentally, met the brash outlash of InuYasha. He never allowed anyone to bring insult to her again, and once people began getting to know her, she had created even more friends.

Of course, she also tended to go after those that had nobody.

First came Miroku. He was known as the high school lecher, famous for his peeping and nosebleeds, but because of this, he was lonely. Nobody wanted anything to do with him for fear of getting in trouble in some way, shape, or form.

One day, he made the unfortunate mistake of peeping on Kagome, and she had caught him. As he had laid on the ground, sporting a very noticeable handprint, Kagome couldn't help but ask why he didn't stop his ways.

His answer had been admirable.

He refused to change who he was for anybody. If the people around him couldn't accept him the way he was, perverted tendencies and all, he didn't want them as friends. He even admitted that he shouldn't peep at girls, but he stated that he had no one therefore, he had nothing to lose.

She had taken him in.

As expected, his peeping stopped. His comments, however, did not, especially towards her. InuYasha had put a stop to that almost immediately but still allowed the lecherous male to hang around. Soon enough, he became a part of their group and circle.

Sango was the next one Kagome had befriended. While Kikyou and Rin were around as well, Kagome couldn't really relate to them. They had always been popular, much like InuYasha and Shippo, so she had longed for a female that she could call a best friend.

Needless to say, she had been happy when Sango came along. At first, the new transfer student wouldn't leave her brother's side. It being high school, it hadn't taken long for rumors to spread of the new _couple_ that were brother and sister.

Kagome had found Sango crying in the bathroom and silently handed her a tissue. She hadn't even needed to say anything as the female took the thing, blew her nose, and then spilled everything.

Sango's mother had died when she was young, and her father had to work almost twenty-four/ seven to provide for his two children, which left Sango to basically be both mother and father. She had raised Kohaku and that left her feeling more like an overprotective mother than a sister.

Kagome had refused to leave the slightly older girl's side, eventually getting both brother and sister into their circle. Sango eventually accepted that Kohaku was growing and didn't need his older sister hovering over him, and all rumors of the two died down.

The sound of Kagome's mother yelling from downstairs brought the female back to the present. She reached up and swiftly fixed her red tie and did one last check before grabbing her school bag and dashing down the stairs.

She grabbed the toast off the plate her mother handed her and said her goodbyes to her and her grandfather before she ran out the door. Souta had already left for school with his friends, and now she was heading towards InuYasha so they could walk together like every morning.

When she arrived at their meeting point, she was surprised that she had beat him there. Normally, it was him that was waiting on her. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time, noting that she was, in fact, late. Which meant her best friend was even later.

She leaned against the tree, texting Sango and Miroku to let them know they may be late for first period and to inform their teachers for them. They may still get in trouble, but at least this way, they were giving some kind of warning.

Looking around, she finally caught sight of her friend and was shocked to see him walking with a much taller male. She ran up to her friend, eyeing the very large male who looked anywhere but at her.

He was handsome, magnificent even.

He gave off a look that screamed of pride…but something else as well.

His chin was sharp and led up to high cheekbones. His cheeks rested just under golden eyes that looked so much like InuYasha's, yet so different, deeper. His hair, the same as her best friend's, fell behind him, not stopping until well past his rear. His shoulders were wide and bulked with muscle, and she was sure the rest of him was covered in just as much muscle as his arms seemed to be.

Even with his dark black school uniform, his body seemed to be etched into the fabric. He wore it unbuttoned slightly instead of the customary wearing of the uniform. Even with his physique, Kagome couldn't help but look into the eyes that refused to meet hers.

There was a depth to them, something she had never seen before. His face bore no emotion. It was cold, and even a tad bit intimidating, but his eyes…they were sad and lonely. Kagome's heart instantly melted for this lonely person for she believed with everything she had that someone like the male before her, someone who was prideful, should never have a look like that buried deep into his eyes.

"Sorry, Kags. We didn't mean to be late. My brother moved back home suddenly and Father made me wait for him." InuYasha explained before looking at the taller male. "Kags, this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you, Sesshomaru." Kagome chirped, holding out her hand in introduction. Her smile faltered slightly when the large being simply looked at her, blinked, then looked away.

She looked at InuYasha when his sigh hit her ears. She could see the way he looked at his brother, both in anger and worry. Her eyes went back to the quiet person before her, and it was easy to see that he was not a very trusting person. In fact, it seemed as if he would rather be alone.

"It's okay." She soothed, her smile back full force. "I'm sure you're just nervous with starting a new school. I was a transfer student…"

She trailed off when the one she had been talking to suddenly walked past her, not saying a word or even looking in her direction. She looked back at InuYasha who just shrugged in acceptance.

"He's always been like this, Kags. For as long as I can remember. I know what you're thinking, but he isn't a stray that you can take in and save. There is more to him that you don't know, and I'm not allowed to talk about it. Your best bet is to just leave him alone." InuYasha warned, his eyes trailing after his brother.

"Yea, but–"

"No buts. You can't save them all, and you can't save him."

-sSs-

Kagome stood in the lunch line, her mind elsewhere. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about Sesshomaru. He seemed so rough and tough, but his eyes…they spoke of something so different.

He may not show it, but he wanted a friend. InuYasha may have told her to stay away, but he should know that she couldn't do that. She had to at least try, and if she failed, then so be it. But she couldn't just give up without giving Sesshomaru a chance.

Jumping slightly when a fellow student brought her from her thoughts, she quickly closed the gap in the line that had formed while she was dazed and finished ordering her lunch. She was on her way to her table with InuYasha and the others when she spotted Sesshomaru.

Unsurprisingly, he was by himself. Literally. A table that could fit about ten to twelve students currently housed one, and it didn't seem as if that was going to change anytime soon. She took another step towards InuYasha who was watching her with narrowed eyes.

With a sigh, she ignored her friend's angry gaze and approached the unapproachable male. She didn't say anything. She simply sat across from him and began to eat. She could feel his eyes on her. His own hand had stopped moving mid-bite, and now he seemed to be frozen as he thought over what just happened.

She gave him his silence. It was easy to see he wasn't one for conversation, and she would grant him that. At least for now. Eventually, she would like to hear his voice. She couldn't help thinking it would be beautiful, and she wanted to know if her suspicions were correct, but for now, this would do.

At least he wasn't sending her away. In fact, he began eating again. The two just continued to sit in companionable silence. It was nice and relaxing to both of them, and that was good enough for her.

Every day, she repeated the same thing. She didn't mind not sitting with InuYasha and the others because she saw them the rest of the day, plus they knew by now that she wouldn't let anyone sit alone. InuYasha griped and complained about her not listening to his warning, but eventually, he gave in with a threat that he was watching.

Soon, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, but her new routine never faltered. Grab lunch. Sit down across from Sesshomaru. Eat in silence. She had to admit it was taking longer than she thought to get through to him.

Even now, he continued to eat in silence as she sighed and pushed her tray away. She wasn't very hungry at the moment. A thought had occurred to her, and as much as she hated to think it, it could be right.

She may be pushing herself on someone who truly didn't want her there. She thought about how much time she had given him, and she wished he would just give her something small in return. Something to tell her that he was okay, maybe even enjoying her presence during their lunch hour.

She just had to ask and hope that he would answer.

"Sesshomaru, I know you don't like to speak, but I have to ask you a question. I've realized that I may be pushing myself on you, and I don't want that. If you want me to go and leave you alone, I will. If you want me to stay, I will. But you have to tell me what you want." She mumbled.

Nothing.

Not a word, not a sound. Just nothing.

She looked up at the male before her who had stopped eating. His eyes were glued to his tray and refused to meet hers, just like always. The longer she waited for a reply, the more she realized that maybe InuYasha was right. You can't save them all.

With a heavy sigh, she stood from the table and began walking away, only stopping when something large and warm wrapped around her wrist and clung to her tightly. Surprised, she looked down to see a large hand holding her in place.

Her eyes traveled from the hand, to the connecting arm, shoulder, neck, and then face. They grew wide when she realized that Sesshomaru himself had stopped her from leaving, and his golden eyes were locked onto hers.

For the first time ever, she gazed into his eyes as they gazed back. And she saw need. He wanted her to stay, needed her to stay there with him. He just couldn't voice it.

"Ok. I'll stay." She whispered, sitting back down in the chair, noticing that his hand lingered on her wrist for a moment before he finally released her, leaving her skin feeling slightly cold.

It wasn't much, but it was a step.

-sSs-

"Look at what we have here." An annoying voice rang out, making Kagome roll her eyes. Her friendship with InuYasha may have made most people back off with the bullying, but there was still Kagura. There would always be Kagura.

"What do you want this time, Kagura?" Kagome asked, her voice sounding bored as she switched out her books for the next class."

"I was just wondering how someone like you could befriend someone like InuYasha. You do realize that his popularity went down because of that, right? The wealthy InuYasha Taisho, friends with a poor shrine girl. How pathetic." Kagura laughed as Kagome slammed her locker shut and turned to look at the tall female, a shorter female beside her holding the same smirk. Kanna.

"He doesn't care about his reputation. He's never tried to even have one. It just happened. You, however, had to work for yours, so what does that tell you?" Kagome retorted, looking up at the taller woman who just had to terrorize Kagome.

"At least I didn't sleep with him. Oh, wait, you probably didn't. It's not like anyone would really want to anyway. You're not even pretty, you have no money, and no personality. There is nothing going for you." Kagura sneered, laughing at Kagome who was fighting back tears.

"Is it not better that she remain pure and give her innocence to one who will cherish it rather than being free with her body simply to rise in social status? A status, of course, that will not last past high school, leaving the one pursuing it even more alone than when she began." A deep baritone voice broke in, one Kagome had never heard before, and shocking everyone.

Kagome watched as Kagura looked behind her, and she slowly turned around, gasping when she saw an angry Sesshomaru. He was standing close, very close. So close that his chest was almost touching her back. His angry eyes looked over her and to the one that had been saying the hurtful things.

Kagura, finally coming out of her shock, took her time looking over the very handsome…and bad boy in front of her. She wanted him.

"You may be a loner, but I can find friends for you." Kagura purred, pushing Kagome away and into the lockers.

Kagura never noticed the way Sesshomaru looked over Kagome or how his hands clenched into fists. She was too intent on his body when she should have been paying attention to everything else. Just before Sesshomaru lost his cool, someone broke in.

"Keh! Back off, Kagura. You have no idea who you are dealing with." InuYasha stepped in, standing between the female and his brother. He reached around the foolish girl and grabbed Kagome, handing her off to his brother, knowing that she would be safe with him.

"I want him." Kagura stated, glaring at the tiny female who was currently being pulled against the very large male.

"Believe me, you can't handle him." InuYasha scoffed, waving a hand to send Kagura away.

She relented, but her eyes promised that she would be back.

Kagome watched as InuYasha turned to his brother, his eyes looking slightly worried. There was no way she could keep her blush out of her cheeks the moment she realized that Sesshomaru had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her pulled to his chest protectively.

"Oi, Big Guy. Calm yourself. You just got out of juvie. You know if you get into another fight, they are going to try you as an adult." InuYasha informed, making Kagome's eyes go wide. She looked up as Sesshomaru tensed around her, and she knew that was something he hadn't wanted her to know.

"InuYasha." Sesshomaru warned, his voice making promises that his words did not.

"Keh, don't look at me. You're the one with a temper. She would have found out eventually." InuYasha shrugged, before turning and walking away. "Besides, she's not going to judge you."

It was silent for a moment until Sesshomaru realized he was still holding the small female against him. Inwardly sighing, he released his hold. How he wanted to hold her longer, but he knew that he couldn't.

She was kind and pure. To accept him, she would have to accept his darkness. And the last thing he wanted was to taint a soul like hers. He would have to make sure he didn't cross any lines when it came to her.

"Thank-you." She whispered, turning to look at him.

He couldn't help looking at her in surprise. She didn't ask anything about what InuYasha said. His mind flew back to when she was going to leave him. He didn't know what had come over him, but his arm had acted without his approval.

He hadn't said a word, yet she had known.

She understood him, knew that he didn't wish to speak. He didn't even need to speak because, somehow, she could read him. He had a strange feeling that she has been able to read him since their first meeting. Now here she was, proving it again.

She knew he didn't want to speak of his past, and she wasn't going to pressure him. Instead, she was thanking him for sticking up for her. Hearing the words that Kagura had spouted to this pure soul in front of him had angered him more than he would like to admit. He had very nearly lost it when that bitch had begun eyeing him like he was a piece of meat.

"How long has she been treating you so?" He asked, his eyes flicking away from her blue ones. He could easily get lost in those orbs so he fought himself constantly. He knew it wouldn't be good for him, but damn it, he _wanted_ to drown in those sapphire waves.

"Since the beginning. I didn't exactly have friends when I started here." She admitted, then chuckled slightly. "If it wasn't for me falling into a toilet and InuYasha falling into a puddle of pee, I would probably still be at the bottom of the totem pole."

Sesshomaru couldn't help raising an eyebrow at her words. Just what had happened between her and his brother? With her next words, he was seriously thinking that she could read his mind, which scared him slightly.

"That's a tale I can tell you at another time. For now, we should get to class." She chirped, making his eyes look towards hers again.

"Indeed." He agreed. She began walking and he fell into step beside her.

"I knew I would like the sound of your voice." She mused, making his steps falter. This woman….

-sSs-

"Who all is coming to your party, InuYasha?" Katsuro asked, looking towards his youngest son. InuYasha held up his hand and began counting on his fingers.

"Miroku and Sango, Shippo, Rin, Kohaku, Kikyou, and, of course, Kagome." InuYasha answered.

"Kagome will be attending?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes flicking towards his brother.

"Keh, duh? She is my best friend and would never miss my birthday party." InuYasha scoffed.

Katsuro looked at his oldest and noticed the way his hands began to fidget. Just what did Sesshomaru think of the sweet girl named Kagome? He had noticed a slight change in his son, as if he was coming out of his shell. Could it be because of that girl?

"I'm glad Kagome will be joining us. It has been some time since I've seen her." Izayoi butted in, holding her hands together in front of her.

"Whatever, Ma. Just try not to hog her this time." InuYasha warned, his eyes narrowing at his mother.

"Well, Dear, if you brought her home as more than a friend, you may have more time with her." Izayoi countered, not noticing the way Sesshomaru tensed immediately. Katsuro did, however, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"It ain't like that with us. We're best friends and nothing more. Besides, I have Kikyou, and Kagome let it slip that she liked someone as well." InuYasha explained, his hand thrumming on the table in annoyance.

"She is…interested in someone?" Sesshomaru asked, cursing himself for saying anything.

"Yea, Man. She didn't mean to say anything, and she flat out refused to tell me who it was, although I have an idea." InuYasha answered, looking at his brother suspiciously.

"Hn." Was Sesshomaru's only reply as he stood from the table and left the room. He hated the way his heart felt constricted at the thought of another male getting what he desperately wanted. It had been months before when he had realized that he actually did want Kagome, as more than a friend.

He told himself that he could never have her, that he shouldn't have her. He had too much baggage, a past. Something he didn't want to weigh her down. She had a bright future to look forward to, and if he placed himself in that path, her future dimmed considerably.

Why, then, did it hurt? Why did his heart feel as if someone was reaching into his chest and squeezing it? He knew that a day would come when she would find someone else. He had tried to prepare himself, but it didn't help. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

Back in the other room, InuYasha watched as his brother left before sighing.

"Fucking idiot." He mumbled before tensing as he caught his father's eyes.

"Language, Boy. Why do you call your brother such a name?" Katsuro asked, worried for his oldest son. It seemed he had fallen for a girl that didn't return those feelings. The last thing Sesshomaru needed was to be heartbroken. There was no telling what kind of trouble the boy would get into now.

"Because it's him. Kagome likes him." InuYasha answered, noticing how both his parents' gazes turned to him. He fidgeted slightly at the intensity of them.

"How do you know?" Izayoi asked, feeling hopeful for her step-son. Someone like Kagome would be good for Sesshomaru.

"She never actually said, but anytime she talks about him, her eyes go far away. If any girl says they want to date him, she seems to get sad. There have been a few times I have caught her staring at him, and of course, she blushes like crazy." InuYasha answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"We must get them together, Katsuro!" Izayoi exclaimed, a large smile on her face.

"This is a delicate situation, Izayoi. Sesshomaru is a troubled teenager. We all know that would never bother Kagome, but too much interference could drive Sesshomaru away. I have seen a difference in the boy, and I believe that, with time, Kagome will work her magic. We must be patient." Katsuro ordered, his deep baritone voice leaving no room for arguments.

"I'll keep an eye on them. If anything stupid starts to get in the way, I'll stop it." InuYasha assured when he noticed his mother's face falling.

Then it occurred to him. He was helping his cold, ruthless, and bastard of a brother get with his sweet, innocent, and caring best friend. He also realized that he wasn't angry about it. Kagome would be good for his brother, just as he would be good for her.

There was no arguing it.

"InuYasha!" A sing-song voice called out, making all three occupants in the room tense. Speak of the devil…

"Kagome, we're in here!" InuYasha yelled. It didn't take long before the tiny woman appeared around the corner, her long black hair swaying as she walked.

"Happy Birthday!" She yelled, hugging her best friend and shoving a present into his hand.

"Thanks, Kags."

"Hey, where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, blushing slightly as three sets of eyes turned to look at her. Why were they staring?

"He's in his room. I doubt he will come back out." Izayoi answered, going to hug the sweet girl.

"Why?" Kagome asked, looking worried.

"He's pouting about something." Katsuro answered, liking what he was seeing. It seemed as if InuYasha was right. Kagome did, in fact, carry affections for Sesshomaru.

Kagome was silent for a moment, stuck in thought. She had to admit that Sesshomaru had made progress…with her. She didn't mind, but he needed more than one friend. He had his brother, who had no problem being there for him, and she would never leave Sesshomaru's side, but…it wasn't enough.

He needed to interact with others. A few months had passed since he first started talking to her, but now it was time he talked to people besides her and InuYasha. This party was the best place to start. He was in his own home, more comfortable than at school. However, if he sat in his room the entire time, he wasn't meeting anyone.

"Which room is his?" Kagome asked, looking at InuYasha.

"Upstairs, the second door on the right. Why?" He asked.

He received no answer. Instead, Kagome turned and began marching her way to said room, leaving behind three very confused people. She didn't stop until she reached her destination, and then…she hesitated.

Her heartbeat quickened. Her breathing became shallow. Her palms dampened. All of this because she was about to knock on the door of the guy she had a crush on. Taking a deep breath and straightening her back, she knocked quickly before she could turn and walk away.

"I am not interested in attending the party." Came the deep baritone voice from behind the closed door.

"And why not?" Kagome asked.

Silence.

And then, all of a sudden, it sounded as if a tornado was going off in the room. She could hear Sesshomaru shuffling around and thuds as if something was being thrown repeatedly. She stood there for a long moment before a winded Sesshomaru swung open the door.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at the little woman.

"You just cleaned your room, didn't you?" Kagome asked, looking past the tall male to see a still slightly dirty room. Sesshomaru moved into her line of sight, his eyes refusing to meet hers.

He was guilty.

"Hn." He would not lie, but he would not admit it either.

"Why won't you come downstairs? Everybody else will be here soon." She asked, changing the subject.

"You know why. I do not know any of those people." He answered. It was the truth, but more of the truth was that he was sulking. He had no idea who it was she liked, and the last thing he wanted was to take a chance in meeting him.

"This is the perfect time to change that." She chirped, folding her hands behind her back and smiling up at him.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he just met her gaze. It was clear to see he was still refusing to leave his room, but he should know by now that she wouldn't give up that easily.

So, she wedged herself past him and walked right into his room. The first thing she did was jump onto his bed and look up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" He asked, shocked by her boldness although he shouldn't be.

"If you're not going to the party, then neither am I." She explained.

"Kagome, this is unnecessary."

"I'm not changing my mind until you do. Do you seriously think I can have fun if you are stuck in your room the whole time?" She asked, looking at him.

Uncharacteristically, he sighed. She was right. If he didn't go, she would spend her time worrying about him. As much as he wished to stay away from others, he wished for her happiness more. If he wanted to continue seeing that smile on her face, he would have to go.

"Very well, but I do this only for you, Woman. I do not need friends."

"Sure you don't."

-sSs-

Kagome looked up at the stars above. The feeling of the soft grass pricked her skin and she sighed in pure content. Every so often, she and Sesshomaru would meet up at the park, lay in the grass, and stare at the night sky for hours.

That was when he talked the most. It seemed as if the darkness around them was comforting to him somehow, and it helped him open up to her. This was also where she realized she had fallen in love with Sesshomaru.

She knew it was stupid and that someone like him could never like her. He was beautiful, magnificent. He was also a secret gentleman and romantic. Thinking about it now, falling in love with him was easy.

The only problem was that he could never love her. She didn't think herself ugly…just average. She was clumsy, and he was quite often having to pick her up off of the floor. He never seemed to mind, and if anything, seemed amused by it. But she knew not to get her hopes up. If she did, she would just be more heartbroken than she already was.

At InuYasha's party, Sesshomaru had done great with interacting with the others. When they had returned to school, he sat with the group instead of alone with just him and her. She was happy for him. He finally had friends, and once he tried, it only took him a few weeks to make them.

What she hadn't thought about were the other girls in the group. She should have known that with friends came girlfriends. Her friend, Rin, had approached her the other day, asking for advice on how to ask out Sesshomaru.

It was like a slap in the face.

For a split second, she had thought about telling Rin to do something that would surely send Sesshomaru in the opposite direction. Then she had come to. That just wasn't her. She could never interfere with her friend's happiness, even if she wasn't the one to give it.

So, she had helped, and Rin had run off right after to ask. Within an hour, she had heard the whispers of how Rin was now dating the now-hottest, and most popular, guy in school. He had said yes. That had hurt more than she ever thought it would.

That was why she was now sitting in the park alone. They had set up this meeting a few days ago, but with these new changes, she didn't expect him to show. He couldn't just drop his girlfriend to come to her, and it was already an hour past their meeting time.

She just needed to accept that he would always only be her friend. She could live with that, even though she wanted more.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called out, making the poor girl shriek in fright and jump up.

"Sesshomaru? I didn't think you would come." She explained, holding her hand to her beating heart.

"Why not? We did make prior arrangements, did we not?" He asked, legitimately confused.

"What about Rin?" Kagome continued, watching as he tensed before sitting down beside her.

"Rin may be my girlfriend, but you were my friend first. She must accept this." Sesshomaru answered, looking away.

He wasn't sure he liked the idea of Kagome knowing he was dating another woman. He knew she didn't feel for him as he did for her, but that didn't change a thing. He felt as if he was cheating and he hated every minute of it.

When Rin first approached him, he had been very close to saying no. That is until she mentioned that Kagome had helped her to ask. It hurt, knowing that the one he really wanted was sending other females his way.

He had decided that it was best to try and get over the female he loved, so, in the spur of the moment, he had agreed to Rin's proposal. He has regretted it ever since. His heart felt heavy, and his stomach was in knots. It shouldn't be like this.

If he had only taken the moment to look at Kagome, he would have seen just how close to tears she was. He would have seen as she pulled herself together, pushing back the hurt she felt. He would have known that they were both making a terrible mistake.

Kagome sighed, then straightened up. There was no point in sulking. Her friend finally had a girlfriend, and she wasn't about to ruin that with her moping.

"Well, I'm glad." Kagome choked out, hating how weak her voice sounded. She didn't see the way Sesshomaru closed his eyes slowly or the way his hands fisted into the ground beneath him.

For a few moments, they just sat in silence, staring up at the stars. Sesshomaru leaned back against his hands while Kagome hugged her knees to her chest. There was tension between them, and she hated it. She blamed herself for allowing her heart to fall in love, but by the time she realized what was happening, it had been too late.

She needed to change the subject.

"Sesshomaru, can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked, looking at him. He looked at her, a slight smirk on his face.

"That was a question, Kagome, but you may ask another. I cannot promise an answer though." He replied, his smirk growing at the way her eyes narrowed playfully. Then they turned serious.

"Can you tell me why…why you were so alone when you first started going to school with us?" Kagome asked, noticing the way he looked back up at the sky.

He was silent for so long that she thought he wouldn't answer. She watched as he leaned back further until he was completely laying on the ground, and when he spoke, it startled her slightly. His voice was soft and tight, as if what he was speaking of was painful for him.

"As you know, InuYasha moved here about a year before you did. That was my doing. At our old high school, he wasn't really accepted. He was bullied constantly, and quite a few times, he came home with bruises. He was a freshman, and it went around that he was my half-brother. The unwanted child of an affair. While he was not planned, and the affair was true, he was not unwanted. I, however, did nothing to stop it. I was a junior, and his older brother. I should have protected him. One day, however, he was beaten so badly that he was sent to the hospital. They weren't sure he would survive. In my rage and guilt, I tracked down every single male involved in his beating, and returned the favor. I didn't stop until I came to the last boy. Word had spread of what I was doing, and he had prepared himself. He ran to his mother who then called the cops. I was arrested immediately. The judge did take pity on me because I was protecting my brother, but I still needed to get punished. So, I went to juvie for a year and a half, and InuYasha moved here. When I was released, I was forced to do community service before I could return to my family. I agreed for the simple fact that, if I had not, I would have been on parole. Going to juvie, and what happened to InuYasha…it made me think that I didn't want anybody in my life that wasn't family. Most people are quick to dump you when you are no longer convenient to them. I started school with the intention of getting through it by myself, and then you sat down at my lunch table."

Kagome stared at the male beside her, her heart falling for him even more. InuYasha had explained that he had been bullied, but he never went into detail about it. She never would have thought that Sesshomaru would stick up for his brother in such a way, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized he would.

Sesshomaru was a natural protector. He had proved that quite a few times when her clumsiness had gotten the best of her and he kept her from getting hurt. Or when Kagura, who still fought for his attention, and Kanna had attempted to insult Kagome more.

How was she ever going to get over him if, every time she turned around, he was making her fall in love with him even more?

-sSs-

"Well, if it isn't Miss Nobody." Kagura sneered, walking behind Kagome as she ignored the cruel woman.

"Where is your bodyguard? Oh, that's right. He left you for Rin. How upsetting it must be to be so insignificant that you're just thrown aside." Kagura continued, Kanna laughing right along with her. Kagome froze in her walking. Why? Why did this girl have to keep messing with her?

"Please leave me alone." Kagome whispered, knowing that her prayers would go unanswered.

"Why? So you can sulk alone? That's no fun for anyone, Kagome. Why would I allow you to go sulk in a bathroom when I can watch you do it?" Kagura asked, pushing Kagome slightly.

"You're a bitch." Kagome mumbled, gripping her books to her chest tighter.

"What did you just call me?" Kagura asked, her voice no longer happy. Instead, it sounded downright dangerous.

"I called you a bitch." Kagome confirmed, swiftly turning to meet the eyes of the one she was beginning to hate.

Kagura said nothing. Instead, she reared back and punched Kagome so hard in the face that the girl flew to the ground, her books and papers scattering across the hall. However, Kagura didn't stop there. Both she and Kanna began getting kicks in, and all Kagome could do was curl into a ball and hope that this was all a nightmare

Of course, the pain told her it wasn't. And the words Kagura spewed confirmed it as well. Sesshomaru wasn't there to protect her anymore. He was with Rin, his girlfriend. He was with the people who she called friends but who seemed to forget about her because she wasn't dating anyone.

After all, they all had someone. InuYasha had Kikyou, Sesshomaru had Rin, Shippo had a new girl, and Sango had Miroku. She had no one, and Kagura and Kanna made sure to remind her with every blow.

Finally, it stopped, and the two girls left a sobbing and broken Kagome on the ground. It wasn't until a few minutes later that a familiar face appeared in front of hers. Kouga.

He was whispering words to her, checking over her injuries. When she wouldn't respond to him, and he saw just what had been done to her, he gently scooped her up and rushed to the nurse's office. Soon, Kagome's mother was called, and she took her daughter to the hospital. No one ever expected Kagome to be as brutally assaulted as she was.

Sesshomaru had no idea what had happened until lunch came around. He was the first to notice that Kagome was missing. It wasn't until they were all seated that they noticed everyone was looking at their group and whispering.

They were even more surprised when another student named Kouga approached them, angry for some reason. They were all shocked when he walked around the table, throwing their trays of food on the floor. The moment he reached Sesshomaru, he stood, daring the fool to continue with his actions.

Kouga stood his ground, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The cafeteria fell silent at the silent showdown, watching to see what would happen. Who would make the first move? Who would win a fight between the two strong males? Then Kouga said the one thing that could stop Sesshomaru's heart immediately.

"Kagome's in the hospital, and its all of your guys' fault."

"What the fuck do you mean?" InuYasha barked, standing from the table.

"Kagura and Kanna beat the shit out of her when her so called _friends_ left her alone because she wasn't dating anyone. She wasn't even coherent when I helped her to the nurse's office, and her poor mother was sick with worry. You all will be lucky if she ever talks to you again." Kouga confirmed.

Quite a few things happened after that. Sango and Kikyou instantly sought out Kagura and Kanna before beating them to a bloody pulp for ever touching their friend. When they were pulled off and being escorted to the principal's office, they began crying in guilt.

Miroku, of course, followed his girlfriend to make sure she was okay. Shippo and Rin felt bad but didn't really say much. Sesshomaru and InuYasha shared a look before nodding. The two suddenly took off running, dodging teachers and ignoring their yells until they had made it out of the high school and off of school grounds. They instantly called their father who came to pick them up and drove them straight to the hospital.

They weren't sure what to expect when Kagome's mother, Hitomi, escorted them to her daughter's room, but seeing Kagome bruised and battered was not it. One eye was completely swollen shut. She had a strip of some sort on her nose, indicating it was broken, and her lip was busted open. That was just what they could see.

She was unrecognizable.

InuYasha was forced to sit in a chair just to keep his sickness at bay. Sesshomaru wasn't so lucky. He ran for the nearest trash can and emptied his stomach. Seeing the woman he loved beaten, all because he wasn't by her side, was enough to make him hate himself.

Did he not just tell her a few weeks ago that he would never choose Rin over her? Yet he had decided to walk Rin to class instead of going for Kagome like he normally would. He had screwed up, and he knew it. He felt a hand on his back and he looked up to see Hitomi. She gave him a kind smile that just made his stomach churn even more.

She was comforting him when her daughter was in the hospital because he had failed as her friend. He didn't deserve comfort, and he would refuse any. At least until Kagome woke up and he could apologize for everything.

It took two days before the doctors could reduce the pain medicine enough for Kagome to wake. Sesshomaru never once left her side, refusing to go to school or even home. The moment she opened her blue eyes, Sesshomaru jumped up, begging for forgiveness.

He only stopped when she placed a gentle hand on his cheek and told him that what happened wasn't his fault or anyone else's other than Kagura and Kanna. After calling the doctor, InuYasha, and Hitomi, he told her what Sango and Kikyou had done for her which resulted in a pained chuckle.

She was happy that her friends had stood up for her but hated that they had gotten in trouble. Kagome was in the hospital for a few more days, and in that time, all of her friends came to see her. When Rin showed up, she noticed that Sesshomaru never went to her and, instead, stayed by Kagome's bed. She wasn't sure what happened between them, but she wasn't about to get her hopes up. He may be there now, but the moment she healed, he would be gone again.

-sSs-

Kouga looked at InuYasha, the standoff between the two of them very much visible. They never really got along, and with what Kouga just asked, it was very likely they would come to blows.

"Keh, I don't think I fucking heard you right." InuYasha stated, his fists clenching.

"I said I want to date Kagome. But to do that, I need you to back off. She'll never say yes if you keep hovering over her." Kouga answered, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"That's the point! As if I would let someone like you date her! She deserves better! You already have a girlfriend anyway!" InuYasha yelled.

"So? I'll just break up with her. I'd rather have Kagome anyway." Kouga scoffed.

"That's fucked up, and you know it!"

"What's going on?" A small voice asked, making both males turn. Kagome stood beside them, her face still slightly bruised, but after a few weeks, it was healing nicely.

"I was asking InuYasha if I could date you, and he said he was okay with it." Kouga answered to InuYasha's dismay. Before he could say anything, Kagome beat him to it.

"I'm not interested, Kouga. I…love someone else. And even though he may not want me, it wouldn't be fair to you if I dated you when I couldn't put my full heart into it." Kagome replied, blushing slightly.

"Fine, I'll wait. But eventually, you'll get over this guy and then I'll make you mine." Kouga replied before turning and leaving the two behind.

"So, who is it that you love, Ka-go-me?" A very pleased InuYasha asked, wrapping his arm around his best friend's shoulder.

"You already know so why are you asking?" She retorted, not in the mood for his games.

"Ya know you're wrong, right? The guy loves you, Kags. Like seriously, I don't think I have ever seen him love someone as much as he loves you." InuYasha informed, noticing the way Kagome's eyes were looking in the distance and beginning to water slightly.

"He loves me alright." Kagome stated sarcastically before turning and running off.

InuYasha just watched her until she disappeared before turning to look at what she had been looking at. What he saw disgusted him. His brother was in a very heated kiss with Rin, right in the middle of the hallway.

InuYasha remembered that he had told his father he would try his best to get the two together, but it was nearly impossible when the two he wanted to help were idiots. Filled with an anger he had never felt before, he stomped up to his brother and roughly pushed him away from Rin.

He grabbed a shocked Sesshomaru's shirt and dragged him away from the confused female and into the nearest empty classroom. When he was sure they were alone, he locked the door and turned to his now-angry older brother.

"InuYasha, you will explain your actions immediately." Sesshomaru growled, very tempted to beat his brother into the ground.

"Or what? You'll hurt me? You're good at hurting people, aren't you? In fact, it seems the only thing you do is hurt Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, very confused.

"How fucking stupid can the two of you be?! You're both in love with each other! Yet you go around, dating another girl and sucking off her face in the middle of the hallway! Before you ask, yes, Kagome saw that, and yes, she ran off in tears." InuYasha informed, not caring if he hurt his brother's feelings. It was time everything was out in the open.

"She…she is in love with me?" Sesshomaru asked, stunned.

"Yea, she is. She basically admitted it not even five minutes ago. I told her that you loved her back, but then she saw you and Rin. I'm starting to think that I made a mistake in telling Kouga that he couldn't have her." InuYasha mumbled, crossing his arms.

Was that a growl he heard?

"That filth will not have what is mine!" Sesshomaru snarled.

InuYasha swallowed, suddenly wishing he hadn't mentioned Kouga. He had only seen his brother look this angry once, when he had seen the videos of him defending him. He had been laying there in the hospital and had made a silent vow in that moment to never piss off his brother.

"Calm down. Kagome turned him down herself. Told him straight out that she loved someone else. But you need to dump Rin and make your move because Kagome won't wait forever. As much as I want you two together, I won't _let_ her wait forever." InuYasha explained, hoping that it would somewhat calm his brother.

"You are sure she wishes to stay by my side?" Sesshomaru asked, suddenly second-guessing himself.

"Everybody knows this, even Rin. Why do you think she always jumps all over you the moment she sees Kagome? The only ones that don't know how you two feel are the two of you. Get your shit together." InuYasha soothed as best he could.

"I will fix this." Sesshomaru promised before unlocking the door and swiftly leaving.

InuYasha sighed, hoping with every fiber of his being that the two would finally get together. This was getting ridiculous, and he worried that, if he had to play matchmaker for much longer, it would put him in an early grave.

-sSs-

Kagome once again sat in the park alone. It had been quite some time since she and Sesshomaru had last sat and looked at the stars, but she had randomly received a text from him asking her to show up. She was already confused as hell before she had received that though, which was why she had agreed.

After she had run from InuYasha, Rin had approached her, crying, a few hours later, blaming Kagome for Sesshomaru breaking up with her. Kagome hadn't even known that they had broken up and had been caught off guard by Rin's accusations.

Before she'd had the chance to say anything, the other girl had run off, leaving behind a mystified Kagome. Not even an hour after that, Sesshomaru had sent his text, and he was now late. While she waited, Kagome continued thinking over what had happened.

She could only think of one thing. InuYasha. She feared that her best friend had gotten angry and told his brother how she felt. She knew Sesshomaru cared for her as a friend, and he had most likely broken up with Rin because he felt bad for upsetting her.

When he showed up tonight, she had every intention of telling him that just because she loved him, it didn't mean he couldn't date. She would in no way, shape, or form push herself on him, and she would make him understand that…no matter how much it hurt.

"Kagome." His voice called out, bringing the saddened girl from her thoughts.

She sat up to look at him and noticed how nervous he looked. He had one hand held behind his back as if he was hiding something, and he couldn't meet her gaze.

"Sesshomaru, why did you break up with Rin?" Kagome asked, wasting no time. She really just wanted to go home.

"I do not wish to speak of Rin." Sesshomaru replied. "I wish to speak to you of other matters."

Kagome winced which did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. She stood to her feet and wrapped her arms around her chest, preparing herself for what she was about to say. "I know InuYasha told you. I know he told you how I feel…about you. He shouldn't have and I will deal with him. You shouldn't be worried about making me upset. I'm not going to push myself on you or be the jealous girl in the background. You can date whoever you want, and I won't say anything about it. I–"

That was as far as she got. She couldn't say another word because suddenly, Sesshomaru's lips were covering hers. They were soft and gentle, and she could tell that he was waiting for her to respond. Her heart overpowered her brain and she gave in.

Eyes closing, lips moving, she kissed him back. The moment she relented to him, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her body flush with his. He leaned over her, causing her back to arch slightly and his hair fell over his shoulder, intertwining with hers.

Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck and tangled in said hair, causing the male to squeeze her tighter to him. Only when both felt lightheaded did he pull away slightly, his panting breath hot on her lips and his arm still tight around her.

"There are things that must be explained, Kagome. I dated Rin in an attempt to get over you. I felt that you could never love someone like me. Someone with a past. Someone who would taint the very light that you are. Had I known that you did, indeed, love me, I would not have been able to fight my desire, just as I cannot now." Sesshomaru whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

"You…you like me?" Kagome asked, her blue eyes searching his, and before he even said it, she saw it.

"I love you."

"Oh, Sesshomaru." She sighed before crashing her lips against his again.

For the longest time, she had thought she would never get to kiss his lips, but now, she wouldn't waste a moment of it. This time, she was the one to pull away panting, loving the full-fledged smile he gave her that she so rarely saw.

"I brought you flowers…" He admitted, stepping back and bringing his still-hidden hand forward. A dozen roses were held tightly in his grasp, and she smiled at how shy he was suddenly being.

She took them from him and smelled them deeply before gently laying them on the ground beside her. She wrapped her hands around his neck once again and pulled him closer to her, only stopping so she could say one last thing before she took his lips again, just like she would every day in their future.

"I love you, too."

-sSs-

This was a long one and actually took me a few days to complete. I love it though. Lol. I hope you all like this writing as much as I do. I decided to make it a lower rating for those readers who don't like mature readings. Surprisingly, I am still pleased with the outcome. Please enjoy!

As always, I'd like to thank my beta for looking over this. She even came up with the title. Thank you **Kamilla love.**

I do not own InuYasha.


End file.
